


Rage

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has HAD it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

The first time, the first time they do anything at all, Ray's furious. Blood pressure pounding a bassline of pain in his head from the furious, shaking all over from the furious, grabbing fistfuls of Fraser's shirt and slamming him up against the ridgy metal of the warehouse wall, because Ray is _furious_.

He tries to talk, but all he can get out is "What the fuck--" and then it just seems pointless to go on, because he's said it all before, what the fuck were you thinking to go in there unarmed, to go in there without a vest, in there without calling for backup, there without _me_, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck, and it doesn't matter, he keeps saying it and saying it and it never makes a bit of difference, never sinks into Fraser's thick head.

He slams Fraser again, a little harder, and Fraser's head gongs against the metal, _good_, maybe _that_ got through, and Ray shoves his whole body up against Fraser because, because he doesn't know why, he can't think, maybe he's just trying to _crowd_ some sense into Fraser.

Fraser stops wincing and his face goes slack, his eyelids flutter half-closed and Ray's got no idea what the hell that's about, and then, then Ray feels Fraser hard against him, Jesus, and he gets it. Fraser was getting _off_ on that, on almost getting shot, on almost getting shot in front of _Ray_, on almost being the most spectacular leaver in a long line of leavers, because silent-treatmenting somebody for years, or serving him divorce papers? Those have got nothing on leaving a guy by getting yourself _shot in the head_ in front of him. Don't even compare.

Ray thought he was mad before but now it feels like his head is full of boiling ice, he's the furthest from a hard-on himself he's ever been in his life, because this is what gets Fraser off? This? Fine, fine, that's what he wants he can have it, and Ray yanks at Fraser's belt, button, zipper, shoves a hand into his boxers and grabs.

He jerks Fraser hard and fast, and Fraser's eyes close and his hands are tight on Ray's shoulders and Fraser can't seem to talk, can't do anything except moan and rock up into Ray's hand, but Ray can talk just fine, he puts his mouth to Fraser's ear and whispers, "You bastard, that's what gets you hot, trying to time it so you get yourself dead right when I show up to see it? That what you need? Fuck you, Fraser, you can find somebody else for that, somebody who doesn't--who isn't--" and then Fraser comes hot and sticky all over Ray's hand.

Ray steps back, wipes his hand on Fraser's shirt, says "Find somebody who's not in love with you for that. Bastard," and walks off.

******************************

His head is pounding again the next morning but it's from bourbon this time, and when somebody knocks on his door Ray can't work up any anger at all, he just feels like a dead guy. A dead guy who has a headache and is trying not to throw up.

He opens the door and then walks silently back to the kitchen, takes some more tiny careful sips of his coffee; Fraser can come in if he feels like it or stand out in the hall, Ray does not really give a fuck.

Fraser comes in, of course, and stands there fidgeting his hat while Ray slumps in his chair and nurses his coffee and spends some more quality time not throwing up.

"I was not--I didn't know you--I was unaware of your feelings," Fraser says.

"Yeah, well, now you know," Ray says. "Whoopee."

"Now that I know that...I will, truly, work on not endangering myself needlessly."

"Yeah, sure, try that bullshit on another partner," Ray says. "I'm done."

"I swear to you, Ray. _Ray_," Fraser says, so intently that Ray looks up. To see that Fraser's blushing.

"My sudden, ah, arousal was not from the danger," he says, and then looks down and says, very quietly, "It was because you were shoving me against the wall."

"Oh," Ray says. "Oh," and his stomach feels all twisty again but in a totally different way, a top-of-the-roller-coaster, what-the-fuck-have-I-gotten-myself-into way which is much, much better.

He stands up and puts his hand on Fraser's chest, but softly, and says, "Not gonna want to do that every time."

"No, of course not," Fraser says, "Certainly not, however you like, of course."

"I kinda want to do it now, though," Ray says, and Fraser says, "God, yes," and Ray shoves.

 

\--end--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rage [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668819) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic)




End file.
